After the World
by HeavenlyBlind
Summary: When Roxas realizes that Namine is abused by her father,he leaves his mundane life behind and pulls Namine out of her painful one in order to lead a life of their own.He didn’t plan on the consequences.Now their new life isn’t what it was cut out to be.


**Full Summary:** _AU. Roxas and Naminè have been close friends for the past year. But when the skater realizes that the artist's life is not what it all seems to be - unhealthy lifestyle, alcoholic parents, an psychotic abusive father - he is faced with the decision of the life time. To leave everything as it is - Roxas' life dull, Naminè's painful - or leave his life behind, pull Naminè out of her's, and leave their town behind ... together; to live the life they long deserved for. Roxas didn't plan on the dire consequences that lie ahead, the only thing he cared for was the promise he made to Naminè. Now ... the new life that was suppose to be happy carefree one shatters ... not being what it all cut out to be ... _

A/N: _Romance, Drama, Teen Runaways, Hateful Parents, Grand Theft Auto, Guns, Police, Car Chases_; Sounds pretty interesting don't you think? Give it a shot. It's good, I promise.

* * *

Prologue

It's **Always **Been _You_ and **Me**

**

* * *

**

**Do** _you_ remember?

**We** said we'd _run_ away together, _holding_ on to one **another**.

* * *

_The piercing sound of police sirens never sounded as deafening as they did now. But up until a few weeks ago, Roxas was just an innocent law abiding student who usually didn't even take the slightest notice to obnoxious police cars that whizzed by. Up until now … he wasn't the one being pursued by the cops._

_Thoughts in a hazy rush. Adrenalin pumping._

_Frantic azure eyes glanced at the rearview mirror. Roxas exhaled through his nose as he quickly averted his gaze back to the vast, empty road ahead of him, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. _

Damn.

_The squad cares were closing in, and fast. It won't be long now until they finally caught up --_

_-- A low whimpering sound from the passenger seat snapped Roxas out of thoughts. He turned to the flaxen girl beside him, his eyes turning soft. She was just as afraid as he was - if not, more. He saw it in the way her body was crumbling in on itself, the way she shook, the way she looked sickenly pale. _

_It killed Roxas to see her like this: broken and looking more fragile than ever. He wished he could just make all of this go away, make things go back to how it has been for the last few weeks. However, as he thought it over, he realized he couldn't regret his decisions that brought them here._

_Because she was finally his._

_Because he was able to save her, even if it was only for a little while --_

-- No …

_She turned to him. The pleading look in her beautiful cerulean eyes, the tears that threatened to spill over; it made Roxas' heart ache. She was breaking all over again and it took so long for him to put the pieces back together the first time, surely it'd be impossible for him to pull it off a second time. Roxas didn't want this. He never wanted to see her like this again._

Not for a little while …

"_Roxas …" She breathed, her voice shaking the slightest bit._

I promised …

"Please_ …" She pleaded. "You don't have to do this anymore."_

I'll keep her away from the **cops**. Away from **him**.

_Roxas hit the gas pedal harder. The speedometer went up drastically._

Until **my** very last breath.

_The corners of her pale lips tugged further down. "You tried and did your best to protect me, to keep me away from _**him** _… but … we failed." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer; she let them flow carelessly down her cheeks as she tried to stifle a sniffle. "A-and now … now your going to be in trouble. I-I won't be able to save you." Her head hung in defeat and said brokenly, "This i-is my entire fault."_

_Roxas kept his intent gaze fixated on the road, not once did he dare to take his eyes away from it now, not at the speed he was going. "_Naminè _…" He blindly grasped her small quivering hand. Roxas rubbed his thumb soothingly over her knuckles, trying to calm the small girl as best as he could considering their situation at hand. "We both know this --" He laughed a humorless laugh, "is all my fault. Not yours. Understand?"_

_Naminè mutely nodded her head._

_Roxas grimaced. "Even though things are not going our way, even though you want me to give up on you; I can't. I made you a promise, Naminè, and I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon." His lips twitched. "Not even now."_

_Naminè stared at Roxas in awe, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you," She whispered. Her blissful moment ended abruptly when she caught the flashing of red and blue lights in her peripheral vision. Naminè snapped her head toward the windshield, her eyes widening noticeably with terror. "_Roxas!_"_ _She gasped. She laced her fingers with his, her hold on the other blonde's hand tightened._

_Roxas gave Naminè's hand a quick reassuring squeeze back. "I know." He gritted his teeth and glared ahead of him, his expression darkening. "I see them."_

_Before them, coming up fast, a police barricade blocked their only route, their only exit. It was a trap! One the police chasing him had set up long before._

_This is it … it's … over._

_Roxas snorted. He hit the gas harder, further down - the pedal almost touching the metal._

_He'll get through them no matter what the costs._

_Naminè's grip tightened._

"_Roxas!"_

_Because he made a vow, a promise. _

_Roxas wasn't all that willing throw that small promise away for anything._

**Anything.

* * *

**

(A Promise Worth Dieing For...)

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _I love in media de res! And so I start another story. I really hoped you enjoyed the Prologue! This won't be that long of a story, only probably a few chapters or so. This one like my other story:_ The Thin White Line_, is also based on a song that I really liked. It's called Do You Remember, by: _The Summer Obsession_. If you really would like to get a feel for this story and want to see where I plan on taking this, I suggest you listen to the song - It's so good!

So was it Good? Bad? Worth Reading? Please tell me what you think in a review. If you would all like me to continue, I'm going to need encouragement. And the only way to do that is to give this story lots of reviews! Well as much as you possibly can. I would like at least:

**Reviews**: 5-10; to start tings off!

But hell if you will like to give me more, by alll means do. I love to hear from eveyone and getting reviews make me so happy and encourage me to write more!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I just use them for my own amuasment and my own plots. No steal my plots! I also do not own The Song: Do You Remember or it's lyrics. It rightfully belongs to the band: The Summer Obsession.


End file.
